N'oublie pas d'être heureux
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Le petit Remus n'aurait jamais dû sortir de sa chambre cette nuit là…


**N'oublie pas d'être heureux**

Il faisait très froid cette nuit là.

Un vent violent et glacial, venu du nord, s'agitait à l'extérieur de la maison, remuant et fouettant le feuillage des arbres.

Recroquevillé dans son lit, le petit Remus Lupin avait peur.

Il n'aimait pas les formes qui semblaient prendre vie dans sa chambre, pas plus qu'il n'aimait le silence qui y régnait. Un silence lourd, oppressant.

Parfois il croyait entendre des bruits de pas, des craquements, des grincements qui provenaient du couloir ou des pièces voisines. Mais cela provenait sans doute de son imagination.

Après tout, il n'avait que six ans et, à cet âge là, le moindre bruit devenait terrifiant.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il cette sensation de malaise ? Cette sensation glaciale qui s'insinuait en lui et le tenait éveillé. Comme si…comme si une chose terrible allait se produire d'un instant à l'autre.

Incapable de dormir, le garçonnet se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre qui surplombait toute la pièce. Dehors, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. L'immense forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux était partiellement éclairée par la pleine lune.

Ronde et parfaite, la lune semblait veiller sur le monde.

L'enfant resta un long moment à la contempler, l'air rêveur, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement dans les arbres, n'attire son attention.

Remus plissa les yeux. N'était-ce pas une ombre là bas qui se faufilait entre les arbres ? Elle semblait se mouvoir dans l'obscurité, prudemment. Désirant ne pas se faire repérer.

Le cœur du petit garçon se mit à battre à tout rompre. L'ombre se dirigeait vers sa maison ! Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus ! Sa maison si paisible, si vulnérable.

Soudain, elle se volatilisa, brusquement.

Remus retint son souffle et colla son front contre la vitre, tentant de distinguer ombre parmi les ombres, celle qui n'était pas à sa place.

En vain, rien ne bougeait, tout était redevenu normal. A croire qu'il avait rêvé.

Peut-être était-ce le cas. Son imagination lui jouait souvent des tours, il n'était plus à ça près.

Le petit garçon jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours et regagna son lit.

Alors qu'il rabattait les draps de son lit, un bruit sourd résonna en bas, le faisant sursauter.

Remus resta immobile, incapable de savoir quoi faire.

Deux portes plus loin, ses parents dormaient et il ne voulait pas les réveiller.

Le bruit se reproduisit, plus fort cette fois.

L'enfant n'hésita plus. A pas de loup, il sortit de sa chambre et s'engagea dans le couloir jusqu'à la rampe d'escalier, s'aidant de la lueur de la lune pour se repérer.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il soupira de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que la porte d'entrée qui s'était ouverte et cognait avec force les murs de la maison.

S'il avait été plus âgé, Remus aurait agi avec plus de prudence, mais il n'avait que six ans. Et il ne se rendait pas compte, non, il se rendait pas compte.

Que le mal n'est jamais très loin….

L'enfant descendit l'escalier en vitesse, pressé de se blottir sous les couvertures, à l'abri, bien au chaud. Ses pieds nus glissaient sur le sol glacé, le hâtant davantage. Il avait horreur d'avoir froid aux orteils.

Sa main agrippa la poignée de la porte et, alors qu'il allait la refermer, une ombre terrifiante se dressa devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

L'enfant voulut crier, hurler, s'enfuir, qu'importe il devait alerter ses parents. Mais la peur, cette immonde traitresse, le paralysait et ses jambes demeuraient figées.

Remus n'émit pas un son quand le monstre s'avança, il n'émit pas un son non plus quand une paire de griffes le saisit violemment à la gorge.

Ce fut tout son corps qui hurla, quand une odeur de sang entremêlée de sueur lui emplit les narines, quand des crocs avides et déchainés s'acharnèrent sur son cou et son visage, déchirant son innocence.

A tout jamais.

* * *

Lorsque Remus émergea de l'inconscience, il ne sentait plus son corps.

Il avait l'impression de flotter, d'être enveloppé d'un épais nuage. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé autour de lui. Il entendait des bruits de fond, des éclats de voix entrecoupés de pleurs, tout près mais qui, en même temps, lui semblaient à des kilomètres.

Une main fraiche et douce se posa sur son front brûlant de fièvre. Apaisé par cette présence rassurante et maternelle, Remus replongea dans un sommeil artificiel.

Quelques heures après, ce fut une douleur aigue au niveau du cou et du visage qui le réveilla.

Un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Jamais l'enfant n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance.

Chaque respiration, chaque mouvement de muscle meurtrissait sa chaire.

Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche, il s'était mordu la langue sans s'en apercevoir.

Des doigts frais et bien connus se posèrent sur son poignet, le calmant instantanément. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit, penché sur lui sa mère puis son père. Juste derrière eux, se tenait un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier verte et son visage était empreint de gravité.

_ Oh, mon fils, mon tout petit fils, gémit sa mère en le serrant contre elle. Nous avons eu tellement peur. Nous avons cru te perdre.

_ Je veux rentrer à la maison, maman, lâcha le petit garçon en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. S'il te plait !

_ C'est…c'est encore trop tôt Remus, balbutia son père qui tentait de contenir le chagrin qui le submergeait petit à petit.

La petite flamme qui brûlait autrefois dans son regard s'était éteinte. Balayée par le remord et la culpabilité.

Quelques cheveux blancs étaient apparus dans sa tignasse brune. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans. Dix ans en un coup, dix ans en une nuit. Il avait sous-estimé les menaces de Fenrir Greyback et son fils en en avait payé le prix…

Quelque chose d'humide coula sur la joue de Remus. Sa mère sanglotait contre son épaule.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? s'inquiéta l'enfant qui n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Ce n'était tout simplement pas normal.

Les parents ne pleurent jamais d'habitude. Ils grondent, ils punissent, mais ils ne pleurent pas...

_ Maman, répéta-t-il d'une toute petite voix. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Non, mon garçon, le rassura l'homme qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Bien sûr que non. C'est plutôt à toi qu'on en a fait… Une créature t'a attaqué et sérieusement blessé.

_ Mais je vais guérir…pas vrai maman ?

Un silence pesant accueilli ses paroles. Son père, incapable d'en supporter davantage détourna le regard. L'enfant sentit sa mère tressaillir et s'écarter doucement de lui.

_ Remus, mon fils, tu vas devoir être très fort, souffla-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ses beaux yeux d'ébène, à présent rougis par les larmes.

A ce moment là Remus, du haut de ses six ans, comprit. Il comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard…**

Sur le quai 9 ¾, Remus attendait avec angoisse la venue du Poudlard Express.

_ J'ai peur maman, lâcha-t-il, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures. J'ai peur de leur regard, de leur réaction, de leur…normalité.

Sa mère le prit par les épaules, le forçant à la regarder.

_ Remus, mon fils, je vais te dire une chose. C'est vrai, la vie, les gens, ne t'ont pas fait de cadeaux. Je te mentirai en te disant que cela s'arrêtera. Les préjugés sont ce qu'ils sont et la différence est peu tolérée en ce monde, y compris envers les enfants… En tant que loup-garou, de nombreuses épreuves t'attendent. Je veux que tu le saches, Remus. Tu auras du chagrin et il y aura des jours où tu te sentiras très seul. Mais je ne veux pas que tu oublies que tu as aussi droit au bonheur, comme tous les autres enfants. N'oublie-pas d'être heureux, Remus. Non, ne l'oublie pas…


End file.
